No es una sorpresa
by ruth19912105
Summary: Debía aceptarlo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo...
1. Chapter 1

Así que, aquí estoy en un momento de descanso, venia en el colectivo con auriculares y sonó la canción de Pablo Alboran y no pude evitar pensar en Will. Si, aunque se increíble... jaja en fin este es solo un tiro tengo mis otras historias en pausa y seguirán así hasta la otra semana. espero me disculpen y disfruten de esta loca idea, si algo no coincide, no me odien!

Descargo de responsabilidad:CM no me pertenece.

 ** _Recuerdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con él..._**

 ** _Pablo Alboran._**

No estaba sorprendido, era como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento. No la culpaba, se culpaba él.

Su instinto había encendido una alerta hace muchos años. Si se lo planteaba, desde el momento en que la conoció lo supo.

Pero le había gustado y de cierta manera ella había correspondido. Tiempo después supo porque lo hizo.

Pero mientras él más presionaba por afirmar su relación, ella luchaba por alejarse. Debía haberle hecho caso en Miami cuando le propuso terminar. Pero, otra vez ella lo buscó. Por un breve periodo de tiempo se engañó creyendo que por un extraño milagro del amor, ella lo amaba.

Fue ingenuo, negligente.

Porque cada vez que la veía a su lado cuando los visitaba o coincidían en reuniones y observaba esa mirada reservada solo para él, sabía que era a él a quien amaba, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba.

¿Si le fue infiel?, ¿quién podría asegurarlo? ¿Quién podría negarlo? ¿Lo quería saber?

Con el pasó de los años, el miedo a que en cualquier momento lo dejara, había sido cubierto por una fina capa de costumbre y resignación.

Pero todo cambió por completo desde que, a él lo acusaron de un crimen que aparentemente no había cometido.

Todo en ella se volvió lágrimas y frustración. No dormía, siempre estaba pendiente de su teléfono. Casi no hablaba cuando estaba en su casa. Él le ofreció su ayuda, pero ella en un aparente momento de furia, le grito que no podía hacerlo, que era un asunto de " _ellos"._

Cuando lo dijo, creyó que se refería a la unidad. Pero ahora lo entendió mejor.

No iba a negar que la sensación de todo su mundo viniéndose abajo no lo abrumó. Pero era algo anunciado.

Solo cuestión de tiempo, un año, cinco, doce…

¿Puede un amor, casi platónico durar así? La evidencia lo afirmaba. Ella siempre lo amó.

Aún tenía el recuerdo cuando ella salió de su casa para visitarlo. Había despotricado contra una de sus más queridas amigas e incluso madrina de su primer hijo. Renegaba porque había escogido el primer lugar para visitarlo dejándola a ella para después. Pero, el destino le sonrió, a la unidad le surgió un caso necesitando de su tecnológica.

Entonces el lugar quedó en sus manos. Junto a su hijo mayor pintaron un dibujo para regalárselo. Por más que luchó, ella no pudo disimular una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

No podía asociar la mujer de la que se enamoró, con la que en ese momento veía felicitar a su hijo por un dibujo, prometiéndole que a su " _tío"_ le encantaría.

Salió de la casa ansiosa, pero también temerosa. Y la entendía, a saber con qué se encontraría. Su profesión le enseñó que la cárcel cambia a cualquiera.

Internamente y por ilógico que resultara, esperaba que le fuera bien.

No pasó.

Ese día regresó muy tarde, sus hijos ya dormían él estaba esperándola, pero al entrar ni siquiera lo miró, se encerró en la habitación y sus sollozos no tardaron en llegar.

Se sintió impotente, él no podía y ella no lo dejaría hacer nada.

Fue entonces que la sensación que siempre lo acompañó, en silencio, cubierta, resurgió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella lo iba a dejar.

En un momento u otro.

El momento llegó el día que se demostró la inocencia de su amado. El brillo en sus ojos solo lo vio el día que Henry nació y Spencer Reid apareció por la puerta. Él lo notó, si el resto de las personas en la sala lo hicieron o no, no le importaba.

Talvez siempre fueron conscientes de lo que les pasaba y nadie decía nada.

Al entrar por la puerta por donde innumerables veces esperó que apareciera distinguió la paz en su mirada, una paz de la que él ya no era dueño.

Sonreía y ¡Dios! Amaba esa sonrisa. Aunque él no fuera la causa. Fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo mayor. Luego al pequeño.

Después lo abrazó a él, dijo que había ido por un cambio de ropa y que _¡Spence Era un hombre libre!_

Salió de casa y ya no supo más.

Hasta que él subiendo a su habitación encontró en el suelo de la misma un papel un tanto desgastado, creyó que podría ser algo suyo del trabajo. Lo tomó en sus manos, era una carta dirigida a Spencer.

Y tenía como fecha Marzo de 2008.

Era el tiempo que había quedado embarazada de Henry, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar…

Pero no se sorprendio…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, se que dije que esta historia seria de un solo tiro, y con miedo a que el dicho de que las segundas partes no son buenas se cumpla conmigo, les traigo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

 _ **estar contigo, o no estar contigo. Es la medida de mi tiempo.**_

 _ **Jorge Luis Borges**_

 **No es una Sorpresa 2**

Caminó hasta llegar al sillón de dos cuerpos y tomó asiento, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sorprendido, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar la sensación de incomodidad.

Se levantó tomando uno de los almohadones consigo, observó la alfombra que cubría el suelo y supo que debía hacer.

Agarró la frazada de color claro que estaba en el mismo sillón y la extendió sobre la superficie plana, luego puso el almohadón y se acostó.

Sabía que lo que estaba experimentando eran secuelas de su encierro. Pero, por una noche, ya no quería pelear con su conciencia, sobre lo que estaba bien, y sobre que no lo estaba.

Por una noche, no quería marcar líneas en la pared, para luego tacharlas.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo conciliar el sueño, cuando su teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa, era un mensaje de ella.

Su cable a tierra, la única que pudo mantenerlo cuerdo, la única que podía reconciliar al hombre que fue, con el hombre que era.

 _Termino con el equipo y voy a verte, ¿Estas bien?_

Sonrió ante lo ilógico de la situación. Nunca creyó en el más allá ni en cosas sobrenaturales. Pero definitivamente su relación y la conexión que ambos compartían, no tenía explicación.

Escribió su respuesta.

 _Te espero._

A cambio recibió un corazón por respuesta.

Se quedó mirando la imagen.

Bien dice el dicho, que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Su tiempo en el penal, entre cuatro paredes, en medio de las peores personas con las que alguien puede cruzarse, le sirvió para aprender mucho, pero la soledad de las noches le sirvió para replantearse un montón de cosas.

Después de las primeras semanas, en la cual no había dormido martirizándose y echándose la culpa por lo que estaba ocurriendo, recibió su visita.

Si bien le embriagó una dicha inmensa, que casi hace a su corazón estallar, en el momento en que entró a la sala de visitas y la vio esperando por él. No quería que estuviera allí. No era un lugar para ella.

A pesar de que su sola presencia iluminaba toda sala, la verdad era que no quería compartir su luz con nadie.

Se lo reprochó, a su manera, pero lo hizo. No podía darse el lujo de ponerse sentimental ni nada que se le pareciera.

Mirar sus ojos le trajo paz. Una paz que creyó perdida. Se la grabó en su memoria, para que lo acompañara en sus noches, así como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Era una mujer legalmente ajena, pero en su mente siempre le perteneció.

Quizás fuera ese el motivo por el cual nunca avanzó en una relación con alguien más, quizás fuera la razón por la que no devolvió él te amo a Maeve.

Ese era un peso con el que llevaba cargando por años.

Pero estando una noche en su celda, lo comprendió, tanto él como Maeve eran dos personas solas y desesperadas, que no podían estar con las personas que amaban.

Todo su mundo siempre giró a su alrededor. A pesar del dilaudid, a pesar de Will, Y más allá de la vida.

No podía reprochar nada, después de todo ella estuvo siempre para él, de alguna manera diciéndole que lo amaba. Ella se lo demostraba quedándose a su lado.

Él se lo demostró alejándola de su lado. Una mala costumbre que tenía.

Cuando le enseñó el dibujo que Henry había pintado para él, se sintió miserable por hacer que el niño pasara por eso. Pero también pudo recordar el día que fueron al parque. Añoraba cada momento vivido con él y su madre. Eso le dio fuerzas.

Sintió el dolor de una puñalada atravesarlo cuando el guardia dijo "nada de tocar", _nada de tocar._

¿Cómo puede alguien soportar tener al ser amado a escasos centímetros y sin embargo no poder sentir su calor?

En el momento de la despedida, Dios sabe que luchó con las ganas de llorar.

No tenía su abrazo, no tenía su perfume.

¿Podía la distancia, intensificar más un sentimiento? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Podía el tiempo matar un sentimiento? claro que no.

Dejó el teléfono nuevamente en la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

Inmediatamente el sueño llegó a él, en su mente apareció ella, llevaba carpetas de archivos en sus manos, caminaba hasta Elle quien estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Luego apareció llamándolo Spence, con un pedazo de pastel extendido en su dirección, luego el juego de los Redskins.

Su primer beso.

La primera vez que se amaron.

Su sonrisa cómplice, su mirada de comprensión.

El día que él le dijo que todo había acabado.

Cuando lo regañó por exponer su vida frente a Owen Savage, y como terminaron la discusión, sin ropa, una vez más.

El día que después de Miami estuvo a punto de decirle algo importante, pero él no quiso escucharla, ya estaba con Will.

Después, cuando frente a Emily y Hotch se enteró que estaba embarazada. Pudo distinguir una mirada de culpa en sus orbes azules.

El día que hizo que tocara su vientre y sentir la patadas de Henry.

Luego las vegas, su mente se detuvo en esa imagen cuando quedaron solo los dos, era como si ella quisiera decirle algo.

Y luego cuando entró en la sala donde ella estaba con el recién nacido.

No iba a negarlo, sintió envidia del hombre a su lado.

Lo bueno de soñar, es que el inconsciente se pone de acuerdo con nuestros deseos y puede fabricar escenarios que en la realidad, son poco probables de realizarse.

De pronto el escenario cambió y estaba en un parque, sentado sobre un banco mirando a la zona donde estaban los juegos. La pequeña figura de Henry se volteó hacia él y le sonrió mientras agitaba su mano.

-Mírame papi- le gritó. Eso le pareció extraño, miró primero a su izquierda para ver si Will estaba allí, pero no estaba, luego giró hacia su derecha y se percató de que alguien sujetaba su mano, siguió son su mirada hasta encontrarse con jj, sentada a su lado miraba a su hijo jugar.

Después de unos instantes se volvió para mirarlo, tenía los ojos alegres. Le sonrió, mientras con su mano libre le acarició el rostro.

-Me pregunto si su hermano pequeño tendrá la misma energía- dijo para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

-O si tendrá el cerebro de su padre- continuó divertida.

Atónito no sabía que responder, solo pudo observar como ella acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Dame tu mano Spence- pidió ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera o hiciera algún movimiento, ella le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, sintió unos golpecitos.

-Aun te resulta extraño- no le preguntaba su expresión lo delataba.

Por más que luchaba por decir algo, no encontraba su voz.

-Quizás con el tercero te acostumbres- bromeó. Pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

-¡Spence!- gritó – ¡Ayúdame!-

Se despertó sobresaltado.

Aún estaba en el suelo, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor.

¿Qué diablos? Pensó.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, esta vez era una llamada.

-Reid- respondió.

 _-¡oh por todos los cielos! Reid, necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas_ -

-¿García? ¿Qué sucede?-

 _-Es, es el equipo Spencer, cayeron en una trampa-_

Quizás fuese el simple hecho de que se estaba acostumbrando a que la vida le diera las peores cartas, o la simple realidad de su trabajo. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo.

No estaba sorprendido, al final de cuentas, todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaya si ha pasado tiempo! desde ya me disculpo. Pero lo importante es que estoy nuevamente aquí Y ruego que aún haya alguien por aquí). Quien no ha alucinado con todo lo que sucedió en el final de temporada. Yo grité de emoción!. Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que nos importa jajaja. Quiero saludar a mi fiel amiga Maky! este va por ti.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Si Criminal Minds fuera mía. En el final de temporada hubiera existido un beso Jeid...

 _ **Ya lo sabes corazón. No hay más gritos que esta voz**_

 _ **Luis Fonsi**_

 **No es una sorpresa (Final)**

Sirenas, sirenas, gente corriendo de aquí para allá. El olor a desinfectantes casi lo mareó al recordarle su tiempo en la enfermería de la penitenciaría. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello o de quedar atrapado en una espiral.

No.

Había algo mucho más importante. _Alguien_ mucho más importante.

El viaje en su auto hasta el hospital que García le había indicado, se le tornó demasiado largo. La incertidumbre de no saber con que se encontraría. Ni como estaría ella lo hizo conducir de un modo que rozaba lo imprudente.

Su compañera solo le había proporcionado la información básica. Y eso y nada para él fue casi lo mismo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sus movimientos variaban entre meter las manos en los bolsillos, sacarlas y llevarlas a su rostro. Ganarse una mirada de fastidio por parte de la recepcionista al ser consultada a cada momento y así. Hasta que apareció

Un paramedico empujaba la camilla que la trasladaba. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Y luego todo comenzó a suceder de manera rápida.

Se acercó a ella quien ya extendía la mano en su dirección. Entrar en contacto con su piel fue lo que le permitió volver a respirar. Y evidentemente a ella le sucedió lo mismo

\- Todo va a estar bien - le susurró.

Luego lo obligaron a soltarla ya que debían curar sus heridas que para su alivio eran superficiales.

La vio desaparecer tras las puertas vaivén y sintió a su corazón encogerse.

\- Todo va a estar bien - se repitió.

... ... ...

Observar su sueño era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Al menos cuando sus tiempos les permitían compartir la misma cama. Pero, más allá del simple hecho de velar por la mujer que se ama. De estar atento a sus ceños fruncidos por si sufría alguna pesadilla para calmarla, su risa, su llanto al soñar con su hermana.

Siempre, una pequeña voz en su cabeza, preguntaba. Si soñaba con él. Si aquellos suspiros largos y profundos podrían ser dedicados a _su amigo_. La respuesta estaba frente suyo.

\- Spence...- la escuchó decir con voz débil, sin embargo para él fue un golpe demasiado duro.

Luchando con el nudo en su garganta y su orgullo herido. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Cariño? ¿como te sientes? - dijo sintiendo las palabras quemarle por dentro. Y fue a peor cuando al abrir sus ojos, la decepción apareció en la mirada de Jj.

La realidad estaba allí, estaba en la carta que encontró ella ya no le pertenecía. Quizá nunca lo hizo. Su lugar ya no era a su lado.

\- Will... me siento un poco mareada. ¿Se sabe algo de Emily? ¿el equipo? - preguntó tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

Él sin saber si es que aún contaba con permiso para tocarla. Con sus manos al aire intentó que se recostara nuevamente.

La brindó una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Ya todo acabó - le dijo dándole más de un significado a sus palabras.

Jennifer lo miró aun aturdida por los medicamentos. Pero leyendo entre lineas.

\- ¿Henry y Michael? - reconoció su intento por desviar la conversación

\- Llamé a alguien para que los cuidara - dijo observando como la mirada de su esposa buscaba afuera de la habitación.

-Spencer está afuera - le informó sabiendo que era a él a quien buscaba, _a quien amaba_.

Era horrible la sensación de saber que a partir de que cruzara la puerta, todo su mundo cambiaría para siempre.

\- No pongas esa cara, JJ - le dijo tranquilo ante la expresión perpleja de la agente. - Solo dame tiempo de buscar un lugar, ya luego iremos viendo - luchó por parecer fuerte, pero su rostro no pudo ocultar su dolor.

\- Will... yo...-

\- No tienes que decir nada. Si fuera él una mala persona quizás sería más fácil. ¿No sé? ¿enojarme quizá? Pero es un buen chico - hablaba con resignación. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Las lagrimas inundaron los ojos azules y no era lo que pretendía.

\- Voy a decirle que pase - dijo levantándose de la silla.

\- Lo siento - la voz de Jennifer salió quebrada.

\- No más que yo, cher. No más que yo - se acercó a ella sintiendo el amargo sabor de la despedida y con todo el amor del que era dueño por ella. Depositó un beso en su frente.

\- Hablamos después - se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

No quería saber nada, no quería que le explicara como amaba a otro hombre. No, en ocasiones es mejor el silencio.

Salió de la habitación encontrando de inmediato a Spencer caminando de un lado a otro. Lucía diferente. Y no solo por el exterior. Hubo algo en su mirada al encontrarse con la suya que le dijo que estaba frente a un nuevo hombre.

\- Ya despertó - le respondió a la pregunta no formulada. - Quiere verte -

La sonrisa fácil apareció.

Ambos se asintieron y no dijeron más.

 _Toda estará bien..._ Pensó mientras salia del hospital.

... ... ...

Llevaban en silencio mucho tiempo, o tal vez no mucho. Pero para ambos parecía una eternidad. Después de la emoción del momento del reencuentro, de decirle que estaba contento de que estuviera bien, de compartir la alegría de haber acabado con un enemigo y rescatado a su amiga.

Todo se volvió _Torpe..._

Miradas que se encontraban y esquivaban. La verdad quemando en la punta de la lengua. Y confesiones de un sentimiento que se tornaban insoportables.

La mano de Jennifer descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo. Él la observó, y recordó cuando ella fue a visitarlo a prisión. El guardia les había impedido el contacto al decir.

 _¡Sin Tocar!_

Estando a punto de fundirse en un abrazo, y solo Dios sabía cuanto necesitaba de su calor.

Sin embargo tuvo que obedecer y solo grabar en su memoria ese momento para atesorarlo en la soledad de su celda utilizándolo de compañía.

Mientras pensaba en ello con su mirada fija en la pequeña venda, su propia mano actuó por voluntad propia. Con la delicadeza rozando la reverencia con la que siempre la trataba pasó sus dedos ligeramente por la herida cubierta.

Sintió alivio al ver como la mujer que amaba giraba la mano para enredar sus dedos.

\- Spence... - dijo con voz tierna llamando su atención , sus ojos avellanas la observaron. - Hay mucho que quiero decir. Que iba a decirte... -

Se aclaró la garganta mientras de forma distraída hacía círculos con su pulgar.

\- Platón dijo una vez... - comenzó sintiéndose nervioso, pero la mirada de Jennifer lo animó a que continuara. Era la única persona que jamás lo miraría raro cuando él decidiera introducir a un filosofo en una conversación que nada tenía que ver con la teoría de la vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo hacía por otra razón, con otro fin.

-¿Que dijo? - insistió expectante.

\- La mayor declaración de amor, es la que no se hace. El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco... -

Soltó el aire contenido, agachando su mirada.

\- Por lo general, soy alguien que habla y se pierde en sus palabras. Y sin embargo, la única cosa que de verdad he querido decir. Es la que he callado -

\- Ya sabes, tal vez es como dice Mr. Knightley - ella le habló con un toque de diversión y ternura.

-¿Que dice?- dijo con interés.

\- Si te quisiera menos. Tal vez podría hablar más -

No necesitaron más nada. Sus miradas lo decían todo. Compartieron una sonrisa, y con un valor que luego se preguntaría de donde salió. Se acercó hasta ella se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios.

\- Todo esta bien - susurró

### ### ###

Buuuuuueno espero que esto haya sido compensatorio respecto al tiempo que los abandoné. Mil gracias por estar!


End file.
